a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a ventilated shoe More particularly, the invention is concerned with a shoe that is adapted for use by a person when riding a bicycle and that is provided with a arrangement of outer and inner soles that permits air to circulate therebetween for improved comfort of the foot. According to one preferred embodiment, the ventilating air is permitted to reach the foot of the cyclist when the temperature is elevated, while according to another embodiment, ventilating air is prevented to reach the foot under cold temperature, its circulation being restricted to the inner space between the inner and outer soles.
b) Description of Prior Art
Cycling is an activity of increasing popularity. For a person who practices this sport to a limited extent, the equipment that is necessary is restricted, it being often only necessary to wear a helmet when it is required by local laws. However, for those who get deeply involved into this physical activity, for example long distance rides or trail cycling, some additional pieces of equipment are required, including especially designed cycling shoes. It will be understood that for such a demanding physical exercise, comfort of the foot is an essential condition.
It is known in the prior art to provide bicycle shoes that are vented for a better comfort of the foot. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,679,335 discloses a vented bicycle shoe comprising air scoops at the front of the shoe that direct air to channels formed in the inner base of the shoe and extend toward the heel. This design allegedly provides a cooling action on the foot of the cyclist.
Another example of bicyclist shoe that provides ventilation is U.S. Pat. No. 4,825,565. According to this patent, the sole body is formed with vent openings at the face of the body that directs air through dual channels provided in the upper face of the sole, the channels extending rearwardly near the side edges of the sole.
It is not believed that the above patents defined ventilated cyclist shoes that provide sufficient comfort to the cyclist's foot.